Of a Warm Touch in a Cold Land
by Davelin Marque
Summary: Freljord is a barren tundra, ravaged by a constant war between the starving people unfortunate enough to live there. Is it possible for two sworn enemies to find love in such a place? Rated M for brief descriptive violence and explicit intimacy.
1. Chapter The First

******Disclaimer: I own the copyright license to every single character created and developed by the game designers at Riot Games. You don't believe me? I honestly don't care.**

******Foreword**

**Why hello there! I didn't notice you for a moment! It appears as though you are reading the story that I have written, of which I am very glad. I would like to point out that this is my very first ever attempt at fan fiction writing, so please do not waste your time typing petty insults about the sexuality of my mother, or any other related topics. On the other hand, constructive critism, or for that matter any feedback whatsoever is greatly appreciated. Keep in mind that you too were once an aspiring young author like me, and I'm sure you held on to every single comment like dying man's last breath, savoring every last word, no matter how seemingly insignificant. Please do comment, if nothing else. I would also greatly appreciate the "following" of me or this story, as it would give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.**

**I wrote this story because after visiting this site for the first time about a week ago, I noticed that the "lemon" stories were easily divided into three distinct categories: Exaggerated ones for the "hot" factor, ridiculous ones for the hilarity, and more realistic ones for *slightly* less perverted people. I wanted to add to the "realistic" category.**

**I thought it best that I write a sexual story first because fan fiction that does not involve this is pointless and overdone, in my humble opinion. The backstory of the champions in League of Legends have already been written. Sure, you can take a creative liberty and elaborate upon it, but I personally find that boring to read. The intimate and personal lives of the champions, however, have never been mentioned by the game designers and nor do I expect they ever will be. Thus, I even more so enjoy taking it upon myself to craft these unwritten tales.**

**With this piece, I attempted to make a somewhat believable story with the bulk of the storyline happening before the actual intimacy. You will find no rape, incest, or bestiality here (not that those are neccesarily bad to have in a story). There will be no mention of implausible quantities of bodily fluids, or champions randomly shouting out abilities and catchphrases during any scene here. There aren't even any puns. I think. I also attempted to clear up the better part of the spelling and grammatical errors.**

**I believe it also may be important to note that I slightly deviate from the back story given by Riot in order to write my story in the way that I see it. For example, neither Ashe nor Sejuani have joined the League yet, even though Ashe is well past the age when she does. There are other slight differences, but I suspect that you will not notice them. I'm just_ that_ subtle.**

**The first chapter is more of an explanation of sorts. The backstory. The second chapter is the scene leading up to the fun part, and also involves some violence. The third chapter is the one with sexytimes. You can skip to it if you want.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Davelin Marque**

Chapter The First

The wind from a thousand ghosts of years past swept over the frozen wasteland of Freljord. It was seemingly evil in its nature, bringing shivers to all but the most warm blooded of beings. One of these beings was Sejuani, a strong hearted warrior from the most desolate of lands. The wind swirled snowflakes everywhere, obscuring the vision of anyone from more than fifty feet away.

Despite this, Sejauni's young body drew hungry looks from many of the men living in Freljord. The people were starving and without hope. As she strode down the middle of an ancient, snow covered street, a grizzled man of thirty watched her from behind a window tainted with ice. Here was one of the only places for miles around where people could enjoy themselves. The original name long forgotten, it was colloquilally known as "The Tavern." Never before had the man seen such a beautiful creature. He brushed a gloved hand across the window, removing some of the ice and alowing him to see more clearly.

The sight he saw was something to behold, something from his dreams. Her feet were sheathed in warm, fur lined boots. Besides the boots, her long legs were bare except for a short skirt- also fur- affixed to her waist by a black leather belt. She was wearing several pieces of lightweight armor, but it did little to conceal her stomach or arms, which was quite remarkable for such cold weather. He could little help but notice her breasts either, which were large for such a malnourished people, and encased in only a few small straps of leather. The man wondered at how she could walk around in such a manner, displaying her half clothed body for all too see, without suffering from severe frostbite.

_She has a strong mind, a strong soul, a strong body..._

The final piece of equipment she wore was the most impressive, and yet foreboding. It was a large helmet with a single crystaline blue horn on one side. If she was not wearing it, she would have seemed innocent, almost enticing. With it, she was nothing less than menacing. The man could not help notice this as she confidently continued down the street. Anyone else would have been challenged- the land was violent, and the people unpredictable. But she carried with her a supreme and yet deadly air, striking down all those who questioned her with a frosty gaze.

Now at nineteen years of age, Sejuani was nearly ready to save her people. Her resolve was as steely as her cold blue eyes. She had trained for hours in the frigid weather, fighting countless warriors, male and female alike. In these times, gender mattered far less than a strong will to survive. One thing still stood in her way however- Freljord was a vast expanse of warring tribes and the only way for her people to live was to defeat the others in battle. She was practically the "chosen one" already- word had been spread about her, and even should she fall in battle, she would still live on in legend, remembered as "the Heart of the Blizzard."  
Sejauni knew that the only way to win was through war, complete and utter destruction, bloodshed on an epic scale. Yet, there was another young Freljordian woman who would disagree with her.

* * *

If Sejuani possessed a rugged beauty born from a true blooded warrior, Ashe was her near opposite. Born a direct descendant of Avarosa- one of the three sisters who gained control of Freljord in an epoch of it's own- she was one of the only true princesses left in the land. Although a deadly archer in her own right, she held a aura of supremacy about her that made some dislike her. Being well born, she considered herself to be morally higher than most of the poor men and women of the scattered tribes. She advocated for peace as the only way to end the struggle in Freljord.

_She has an arrogant heart, a skillful hand..._

Like Sejuani, she turned heads wherever she went. She wore very little clothing, in a similar fashion to the young tribal warrior, and her mild wealth led to a full body and smooth, well complexioned skin. The most striking difference in appearance is that while Sejuani wore her battered war helmet, Ashe preffered a sleek archer's cowl, making her face a closely guarded enigma to all but those who spoke with her in person.

Unfortunately, her campaign for peace would make her a large target in the crosshairs of Sejauni's deadly ball-and-chain mace, her weapon of choice. From her balcony overlooking a massive valley, she gazed out across the frigid, windswept plains. She had no way of knowing that from miles away, in the back room of a snow covered wooden cabin, Sejuani stared directly back at her. Neither could see each other, but they each gazed upon each other with icy blue eyes that cut through time and space like a frost-imbued arrow. Sooner or later, their paths would cross, and in the end, one of them would be the victor of an endless struggle than spanned centuries. Peace or war, the path to salvation was long, but the path was nearing it's end, with two young women caught up in the thick of it.

* * *

Sejuani gladly accepted a steaming mug, offered to her by one of the elders of the tribe, a man with a face that was cold and uncaring, a frozen tundra of wrinkles and facial hair. It gave him an aura of fearful respect that permeated every aspect of his life. His past was unknown. A well known Freljordian poem goes like this:

_Fifty years,_

_The cold wind blows._

_The chilling wind,_

_The endless snows._

_Across the plains,_

_No ear doth hark,_

_Save but one man,_

_Young Davelin Marque._

He appeared from the barren wasteland, seeking shelter. He did not give his name or any explanation, and from a small child's strange connection between the poem and the man, he became known to the people of Sejuani's tribe as Davelin Marque.

Sejuani came to him now, needing answers, craving guidance. Davelin was intelligent and informed- he liked to keep it that way, lest his enemies discover him again.

"Davelin, tell me how the present has unfolded." He regarded her with a serious expression, and paused for a moment before answering.

"Sejauni, have you heard the rumors? Of the 'Frost Princess,' this self proclaimed leader of the Freljordians?" His breath clouded in front of his face as spoke the words.

"I have heard of her." The response was simple, concise. In such a place, words were not wasted on meaningless conversation, for many had few words to spare. What had to be said must be said, in the simplest manner possible.

"She seeks to bring peace to the lands. Peace..." He spat in disgust. "Peace... will never come to Freljord. You know that. Everyone knows that." He became silent for a several moments, his head down. Sejuani waited a moment before he finally spoke. "I know that..." Then his voice grew earnest. "Sister, you mustn't wait. She threatens all you have fought for." Sejuani accepted his words and pondered them for a moment. _ I must know more._ She nodded to Davelin, an explicit sign that he should continue.

"This Ashe- she claims to be descended from Avarosa- I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Certainly, she is a-" Despite her query for further information, Davelin's words lost their meaning as Sejuani pondered the possible outcomes of this turn of events. The leader of my enemies. _Surely, to bring down this Ashe would be to bring sustenance and salvation to my people._Davelin continued to explain the threat, but Sejuani's mind was clear. Only a short minute of conversation gave her one certain thought- she had to confront Ashe, and make it known. The journey would be easy for one of her talents. The real challenge would be getting Ashe within range of her mace. Only then could the endless struggle for survival end.

_She has an arrogant heart, a skillful hand..._

She held up her gloved palm mid-sentence, cutting him off. Without a word, she stood up and swept from the room. Davelin asked for no explanation. He needed none.


	2. Chapter The Second

**Disclaimer: If you one of "those people" that is offended by violence, then why are you even here? League of Legends is a fairly violent game, and thus violence is incorporated into fan fiction written about it! Now that we have established that you are in fact not offended by violence, I think it's high time to end this seemingly pointless disclaimer. Read on, you twisted, sick, sadistic pervert.**

Chapter The Second

_One month later..._

It was a dark night in the small Freljordian town where Ashe resided. There were no large townships, no bustling cities. Small towns and tribal communities were as far as gatherings of human life ever progress. It seemed as though in Freljord, the cold could slow down even evolution itself. The wind blew with such fury that it seemed to lift the houses off the ground, a great spectral arm that whisked small flakes of white around as if the gods had gotten too warm, and decided to drastically turn down the temperature. A tall man dressed in furs huddled in the snow, holding a newly forged sword. The blade was glowing cherry red, radiating a wonderful heat that thawed the snow around it, turning crystals into a pure liquid.

As the man felt the warmth on his face, he noticed a lone rider approach from the mist. The form slowly materialized from the invasive darkness, releasing it's tight grip on her body as she approached, the light fighting off the blackness. After some time it became clear that the rider was a woman, and she rode upon a great wild boar. The massive furred beast seemed like nothing more than a stupid animal, and yet it's eyes smoldered from a burning intelligence within. The sharp tusks were enough to keep most onlookers wary at best. They were clearly meant for gutting and slaughter, their white tips stained with the blood of brutally slain enemies. The affectionate name that Sejuani had given him was "Bristle."

The blacksmith continued watching her, as she walked her great beast up beside an old building and dismounted. Rather than tie it to a rail, she leaned over and whispered in it's ear.

_Be still. I shall return._

The animal required no more reassurance. Faith in his master was absolute.

Intrigued by this display, he began noticing more than the wicked mace she carried. His eyes looked past the long boots, the steel shield, and the armor. He only saw what he wanted to see- the worn but enticing body that filled the armor, carried the equipment, and rode the boar. She approached him, footsteps little more than a whisper in the snow. He pondered her dubiously, not sure whether she meant to speak to him or wordlessly continue into the town.

"Where can I find Ashe?" she suddenly questioned him. He forcibly drew his eyes away from her impressive breasts and looked at her face. He was momentarily taken aback at the stern face that now looked into his eyes. It seemed such a stark contrast to the rest of her body.

"Uh, sorry miss, that is to say-" he suddenly realized what she was asking. "She lives right down this very road, miss, at the end. Largest house for miles around- you can't miss it." Sejuani silently thanked him with a light touch and a sleek smile, but to the man, the simple affection was worth far more than a bag of gold coins.

_She has a strong mind, a strong soul, a strong body..._

* * *

Sejuani stood outside of Ashe's house. She regarded it curiously, as it towered overed the others. _ How can she live like this, while around her the people suffer? How can she claim to want peace?_ To Sejuani, the house was simply another symbol of Ashe's arrogance. Angrily, she approached the stone and wood building, her eyes flashing. Ashe was no peace-bringer. She was merely trying to attract the attention of the handsome young prince Tryndamere. She now knew this rumor to be true.

Assassins had tried more than once to end Ashe's life. Sejuani knew that this attempt would be succesful, and for a good reason. She would be successful because she was not here to assassinate Ashe. She was here to fight. Fight and win.

She crept around to the back of the house. After testing a backdoor, she found it to be locked- not a problem for an experienced woman of her talents. She had practiced this many times before. Rather than trying to force the door open, or go around, she withdrew a tattered blade from her pocket. It had jagged edges, and the steel was greased. She inserted the knife between the door and the frame and drew it back and forth. After a minute of sawing, she had completely cut the lock away from the door. It opened smoothly.

Sejuani crept across the floor, her padded boots silent in the darkness. A gust of air rushed in and slammed the door behind her. She froze at the mistake, ears cocked, listening, waiting. Nothing. She could detect no movements from upstairs, no fluttering shadows. Nothing. After a slow count of thirty, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. Her eyes had adjusted to the pale moonlight shining through the windows, and she could see a stairwell that led upwards. _One who finds herself to be so superior must surely elevate her above everyone,_ she reasoned.

Before she could ascend, she became aware of another presence sharing the room with her. It gave a grunt and shook itself awake. _How had I not noticed this before?_ The presence was not supposed to be in the house either, but Sejuani had no way of knowing this. It was a house thief, a common profession in such an impoverished society. He seemed surprised to see someone else in the house with him, yet he would dispatch of her if necessary.

_Snick._

He withdrew a long dagger from his belt as he stood up and snapped the hilt open. He held it at his side, but it was ready to strike. Sejuani could sense his posture and form. He was skilled, very much so, but in the same way that a small rodent is skilled at escaping it's predators when cornered. He appeared drowsy now, but would become an alert and deadly opponent as soon as he shook off the effects of sleep. Sejuani decided not to give him that chance, and silently leaped into action.

She flicked her mace, and swung it in a great arc, intending to deliver a skull crushing blow that, if it connected, would almost certaintly result in death. The crunch of steel on bone never came. Sejuani found herself falling forward through the air. The thief had moved with lightning reflexes and somehow managed to dodge the strike. Recovering, she whirled to face him. He was already moving toward her.

His knife pointed at such an angle that it would slip into her unprotected stomach and pierce upwards until it reached halfway through her heart. Even more distressing was that the blade was very small, making it difficult to block or deflect. Sejuani's mind raced as she considered her options. With barely a moment to spare, she pivoted her body, spinning around him. As she moved, she carried the momentum of her weapon with her, and when she stopped, it continued moving, and crashed into his spine with a meaty thud. The heavy blow sent him flying forward onto his knees.

_You are not to show mercy. Never show mercy. Kill. Or be killed._

So went one of the many unspoken laws of their violent society. Sejuani never hesitated. She never stopped to ponder or question her actions. The heavy steel ball crashed down one last time, turning the back of his cranium into a bloody pulp. Crimson liquid flew through the air as bone fragments were forced inside of his brain. Complete and utter death was neccesary. Many a foolish young fighter became the victim of a complex revenge plot enacted by fallen enemies that were not quite finished.

The entire conflict lasted for less than thirty seconds. Amazingly, not a single tumultuous sound was made throughout it. Such was the skill of the fighters, and their need for silence. Sejuani never paused to reflect on the moment or think about what she had just done. She never considered how many years the thief spent honing his skills, providing food for himself and his siblings, and if nothing else, simply surviving. And yet, even after their encounter, she never backed down from her initial quest. Instead, she purposefully followed through with the task at hand.

Lithe as a cat, she moved up the stairs, showing impressive agility for all the equipment that she carried. Without even pausing to check, the continued to the third and highest floor. Within seconds of reaching the entrance, she saw that her earlier intuition regarding Ashe's need to be elevated above the rest of society was indeed correct.

_Strong as the boar, sharp as the eagle..._

Making hardly a sound, she glided across the floor to what she assumed was Ashe's room. Slowly, she eased open the door. And gasped, as she was met with the shock of her life.


	3. Chapter The Third

**Disclaimer: There are some words within this chapter that are occasionally considered inappropriate. In this particular instance, they are arranged in such a way that would in fact make them highly unsuitable to read by those who are uncomfortable with sexually explicit subject matter. On the other hand, you're probably going to keep reading anyway for a similar reason established in the previous disclaimer.**

Chapter The Third

Sejuani stood face to face with Ashe, who was standing up, fully dressed, with her bow drawn. A shimmering. frost-coated arrow was notched on the string, aimed directly at Sejauni's heart. As the moonlight reflected off of it, it was the very first thing she noticed as she entered the room. Overcoming her initial surprise, Sejuani raised her shield. He quick reaction was rewarded with a _thwack_ as the arrow smacked into the outermost wooden layer of the protective device. There was no time for words. Guided solely by her incessant instict for survival, Sejauni dashed across the room, mace in hand. Her body was nothing more than a deadly machine as it flew towards her enemy. Before Ashe could draw another arrow, the mace's chain was tight around her neck, and she struggled to breath. The bow was knocked from her hands. It clattered to the ground. Wasting no time, Sejuani got down to the subject at hand.

"Ashe. 'Princess.' You have meddled in the affairs of my people long enough." Her voice was as cold as the outside air. "Isn't it time you let us be, and participated in the glorious war with the rest of the tribes?" Ashe racked her brain for an answer. She knew the end was near. If only, somehow, there was a way out. _Something... I must think of something._ Within seconds, an idea formed in her mind. She had considered this idea many times before. Now, all of a sudden, she knew she wanted to enact it- no, she _needed_ to. For the second time that night, Sejauni was in for a surprise, as Ashe's face underwent an unexpected transformation from fear to an innocent smile.

"Sejuani," she whispered. "I have heard the legends about you. 'Heart of the Blizzard,' they call you." Sejuani immedietly grew suspicious at the usage of that particular name.

"What do you mean?" she asked gruffly. She was wary of Ashe trying to lull her into pacifism with compliments and charm.

"Sejuani. The war can go on. The war will go on. It's in the nature of this land. The struggles of the Freljordian people is never ending, you know that." Her voice grew soothing. "They will struggle. But, perhaps, we need not join them." Curious, Sejuani slightly loosened her grip.

"It's so clear to me!" Ashe raised her face and her smile was apparent. Her voice was bright. "Sejuani, we can still enjoy this night. This life. _Together._" She reached out, and placed her hand on the bare skin of Sejuani's arm.

_She has a loving heart, and a skillful hand..._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sejuani half-mumbled, but in fact she knew exactly what Ashe was talking about. Throughout her life, one thing she had noticed is that while the other girls flirted with the men and moaned during the night, Sejuani never seemed to feel the same way. At first she was jealous of them, but later on was glad of her decision, as girls as young as twelve became abused wives and child-bearers. At the same time, she often was enchanted by the beauty of some of the prettier girls, yet she never said anything about it.

Now, all of a sudden, she noticed Ashe. She noticed the small, perfect feet. She noticed the long, slender legs. She noticed the smooth thighs. She noticed the large hips, the taut stomach. She noticed the strong arms, not too muscular, but well toned. She noticed the large breasts trying to burst from their fabric constraints. Upon closer inspection, she could even see the imprint that her nipples made upon the weave. The sight of this forced Sejuani to swallow as her eyes followed her well-exposed cleavage up her chest, up her well-proportioned neck, up to her lush lips, her petite nose, her large, innocent eyes, and the long, flowing brown hair that encased her body in a halo of dark brilliance. And suddenly, Sejuani wanted to spend the rest of her life with her sworn enemy.

Her bloodied mace fell to the floor. The sound was loud, but she barely noticed. Sejauni's stone cold exterior slipped away like the water through an icy stream, washing away the outermost layer and revealing the warm human being within. Ashe drew herself closer. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought that she might survive. Gaining her composure, she put forth one final line to win over the stone-cold killer.

"Give in, Sejuani. You know violence will not end our conflict. We can still be happy together." Suddenly, Sejuani drew back, conflicted. "Sejuani, please," Ashe whispered softly. She slowly moved her hand around Sejuani's waist, behind her back. The touch was electric, and just then, Sejuani knew that Ashe was right.

_Come closer, Sejuani. Come closer. Closer. Closer..._

Sejuani let herself relax and she reluctantly embraced Ashe. Her lips, those lips seemed so near. Their heads drew closer. She closed her eyes, instincts guiding her movements. When they touched, it seemed like nothing Sejuani had ever felt before, and she lost herself in the moment, feeling their lips pressed tightly together. When she felt Ashe's tongue work it's way inside her mouth, it felt almost natural. She responded likewise, tasting Ashe's saliva.

She felt Ashe's hand move down from her back and settle on her her fur covered bottom. The intimacy of the touch spurred her on, and she blindly groped Ashe's left breast with her still-gloved hand. Ashe was pleased by her willingness, and decided to reward her for it. She pulled their lips apart, and stepped back. Sejuani blinked, confused. The moment had come and gone, or so she thought.

"Relax," whispered Ashe. She moved her hand behind her back, loosening the strap that held her cloth chest armor in place. Slowly, the fabric dropped tantalizingly lower. Sejuani stared with fascination at this revealing act. The moment of truth came as her nipples came into view. Sejuani stifled a sigh at the stiff tips. Finally, the cloth fell away altogether, revealing the full extent of Ashe's bare breasts. It softly fell to the floor. They seemed so much larger now that she could see them in their entirety.

Without a word from Ashe, Sejuani moved closer and leaned down. For an inexplicable reason, a feeling she could not describe, she wanted to feel those nipples inside of her mouth more than anything else. More than freeing her people from a life of hardship. Much more so than defeating Ashe in one on one combat.

Unthinkingly, she threw herself upon Ashe and buried her face in the two pale orbs. Ashe gasped with pleasure as Sejuani's lips closed around her developed buds. Her tongue flicked lightly back and forth, coating the area with moisture. Her wide eyes looked up into the face of her enemy as she worked her mouth. Ashe felt a stirring between her legs and slipped a free hand undearth her skirt, testing her own body's reactions. Her fingers quickly grew wet as they explored her more private regions.

Sejuani moved on to the other breast. Her movement were unskilled, but effective. This continued for several minutes, until finally Ashe stepped back yet again and spoke softly.

"Sejuani, I would like to reward you for your... initiative." Her husky voice spoke of ages past, when the ice people had once recognized their common needs for survival and aided each other rather than constant warring. "Your technique showed your inexperience, but it was very good for a beginner." Without warning, she stepped forward and gave Sejuani a hard shove. Unprepared, she fell backward, cursing herself inwardly for having bought Ashe's foolish con, and ready to scramble up and fight back. She was falling, falling, and then landed- not on the hard wooden floor, but on Ashe's soft bed. Embarassed, she realized what Ashe wanted and began clumisly removing her breast coverings.

"Allow me," smiled Ashe. She extracted a finger from her panties, licking the fluids off before they dripped to the floor. She then reached over and gracefully removed the clothing from Sejuani's chest, tossing it on the floor like discarded litter. Sejuani suddenly felt ashamed of her own body, but as she looked up, and saw Ashe eyeing her long, erect nipples, she became confident of herself and decided to let Ashe do as she pleased. Ashe leaned over her, kissing her breasts, rubbing her smooth legs. Sejuani relaxed, expecting the same treatment. But then Ashe moved lower, to her belly button. _This is nice,_ she thought. And then she moved lower still, caressing Sejuani's body. _Surely, she doesn't want to go-_ and then Ashe loosened her hardened leather belt. She slowly pulled the fur skirt down. It slid past her thighs, her knees, her shins, and then finally it slipped off her feet. It was at this point that Sejuani realized that her helmet had somehow come off long ago. She felt naked without it- but then again, she practically was naked anyway, wearing nothing more than her thin silk panties.

With the slightest hint of a smile, Ashe traced a long line down Sejuani's body, starting between her breasts, moving down her torso, and finally stopping on the center of her panties. She couldn't help but notice their dampness. As Ashe touched her there, Sejuani felt a strange feeling envelop her body. She couldn't place the feeling, as she had never felt it before, but the feeling was lust. Shivers ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the frigid air. The moonlight shone in through the window and fell squarely between her legs, illuminating Ashe's finger as she brushed it againt the silk in long, flowing movements. The accumulated moisture could now be clearly seen, as it darkened the center area of her panties.

Although the feeling was diminished because of the layer of clothing between them, Sejuani could still feel the barest traces of pleasure as the finger moved between her legs. Right as the sensations began to mount, Ashe stopped her motions. With an impossibly, painfully slow movement, she reached to the sides of Sejuani's legs and undid the small bindings. Without making a sound, the silk covering slid down and fluttered to the bed, revealing Sejuani's virgin womanhood. Ashe could not help staring, drinking in the sight.

Sejuani had a small, triangular patch of deep gray pubic hair, the same as that on her head. Below that lay a slim opening that had only just fully developed. Her clitoris was just barely visible, mostly hidden by a hood of skin. Protecting the crevice were two lips, with deep folds that stretched throughout it's length. A drizzle of fluid was a faint line that moved diagonally across the inside of her legs. Below that was her anus, tight and squeezed between her muscled thighs.

Sejuani was now completely exposed to this woman that she had first met only ten minutes ago, but it felt so right after all these years of hiding her body. With a coy smile, Ashe inserted her forefinger and middle finger into her mouth at the same time, lubricating them in preperation for what she was about to do, an unnecesary, but seductive action. Sejuani saw what she was doing, and realized what was coming. As Ashe moved her hand toward her nether regions, she braced herself, tensing her body. And yet, at the first touch, she immediately felt perfect. She knew she could relax.

With the soft sound of flesh on flesh, Ashe slipped her fingers into Sejuani's body. At first, she seemed tight. _So tight!_ With no small amount of effort, she broke through Sejuani's hymen. Sejuani gasped in pain, and felt embrassed by it. She had suffered far worse at the hands of many warriors, and the unforgiving environment. She knew what had to happen, and steeled herself as Ashe went deeper and deeper insider her, despite the sharp, growing pain.

Ashe felt as though her fingers were being squeezed together by unending grip, a shadowy hand. But then the hand became warm, and caring. At last, they had finally sank in all the way, and the entire length of her fingers could feel the insides of Sejuani's vagina around them. Ashe left her hand where it was, enjoying the feeling, as Sejuani gazed at her with wide eyes. After Sejuani had calmed down and fully relaxed, Ashe carefully moved her thumb and placed it against the highly sensitive skin of her clitoris. Sejuani gasped involuntarily, and another small quantity of liquid was excreted from deep inside her. It rapidly moved upward, and spilled out onto the bed sheets. Ashe then skillfully, but slowly moved her thumb up and down, back and forth, rubbing the small nib of skin that was the weak spot of many women. Sejuani's breath was coming in short gasps and the intense, warm feeling spread from between her legs to the rest of her body. It was the same warm feeling one gets from a sip of alcohol, she reasoned, but only much more pleasurable. It was this pleasure she felt that made her arch her back, without even thinking about it, her spine responding to her body's wishes without permission from the brain. Her back arched higher and higher, her buttocks were raised from the bed, her coltish legs were firm as they carried her upwards.

Ashe accepted her movements and went with them, shifting her arm, still continuing the same rubbing motion. With every movement she made, Sejuani felt as if her entire body would explode from pleasure, starting at her clitoris.

"Ashe," she whispered. "Faster." Ashe complied dutifully, increasing the pace. Sejuani in turn lifted herself even higher off the bed. She was now breathing heavily, her chest heaving, her breasts moving up and down, while Ashe calmly stayed in the same position, controlling Sejuani's every movement like a puppet, with her tight pussy the strings. She loved the feeling of power. She loved being in control. Sejuani was helpless before her ceaseless fingers. So easily had she gone from the violent warrior to the innocent young girl, lying naked on a strange woman's bed and gasping for air. It was what Ashe lived for.

Sejuani noticed that Ashe's movements were slowing, and her body slowly descended to the bed. Finally, she stopped rubbing altogether, and Sejuani lay back, regaining her composure. Her clit had been tamed, and yet, once it had felt love, it now would crave it for the rest of her life. As her breathing slowed, Ashe slowly withdrew her fingers from her pussy, which by now had been loosened up and was nowhere near as tight. A long strand of fluid fell away from her fingers and settled on the sheets. A moment later, a dribble of cum seeped from between her lips and spilled down her body, running past her anus and puddling on the bed before being absorbed into the material.

There was something else there too though, and Ashe noticed it. It was red, and mixed with the sweat and cum like food coloring. It was blood, which had also spilled from Sejuani as Ashe deflowered her young body. Ashe closed her eyes and sucked on her fingers, tasting the sweet and yet slightly salty juices that the young Freljordian warrior had deposited on them. Sejuani watched her. She felt as if her essence was now inside of Ashe, and it bound them together, eternally.

"Now how was that, Sejuani?" Ashe asked seductively. She drew out the last word like a long, slithering snake. There was only reply that Sejuani found she could give.

"I want to feel you inside me again, Ashe."

Expecting that, Ashe replied "If you wish, young warrior, but first I must insist upon something from you." Sejuani was puzzled by what she meant at first, but her confusion melted away like the snow around a fire as Ashe quickly removed the last vestiges of her clothing.

Sejuani stood up and admired her firm body. _Hot._ In her traditional Freljordian mind, it was the simplest, and only way to describe her thoughts on the matter of the seemingly divine creation now lay nude before her on the bed. She finally saw all of Ashe's face, and it was young and beatiful. Her breasts were large and taut, her body nearly as strong as Sejuani's, and between her legs was a luscious pussy, surrounded by Ashe's swollen and aroused labia. It was dripping with anticipation, and seemed to be calling her name.

_Sejuani._

Ashe fell back on the bed and spread her legs wide, further exposing her genitals to the nineteen year old girl. She bit her lip with anticipation. Sejuani paused, unsure of what to do. She received her answer a moment later when an impatient Ashe grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face between her legs. Despite the rough movement, Sejuani did not feel threatened by it and instead focused on the task at hand. She immedietly noticed that her vulva was smooth- very much so. It seemed even more as if Ashe had been expecting her. Driven by instict, she thrust her tongue into Ashe, making her sigh with pleasure. She thought about what Ashe did to her, and moved to Ashe's pink clitoris. When she was done licking her clit, she tugged at the folds of skin with her teeth, gently playing with her perfect body. Ashe clutched her left breast, massaging the nipple, and reached out with her other hand to stroke Sejuani's gray hair. A few minutes passed this way, and Ashe suddenly hungered for more.

"You can do better than that," she scolded softly, and wrenched Sejuani's hair again, forcefully moving her head up and down. Sejuani enjoyed the rough movement and went with it, lapping at the wet flesh like a dog. She then inserted her tongue again, exploring the innermost crevices of Ashe's tight womanhood. Her tongue flicked in and out. Finally her purposeful probing discovered a spot that even Ashe had never noticed while touching herself, and it made her cry out with sudden intense pleasure.

"What's wrong?" Sejuani asked, misinterpreting the noise.

"Oh, please, keep going," moaned Ashe. Sejuani complied. She leaned over again and continued. She was leaning over in such manner that if one stood behind her, her tight crotch would be clearly visible, two puckered lips tucked in between her thighs but fully exposed. As she licked between Ashe's legs, she carressed her smooth body with her hand, feeling her legs, her buttocks, her stomach, everything. On and on she went, driven by an inexplicable urge to please her partner. The scent wafting around the room was unbearable, and the taste in her mouth was indescribable. At last, Ashe could stand no more. She could feel the end coming, but rather than show weakness in front of Sejuani, she decided to opt out.

"I've had enough," she gasped. Sejuani halted her movements and stood back, sweat rolling down her naked body. Before she even had time to catch her breath, Ashe spun her around and placed her back on the bed. She spread the teenage girl's legs apart, and crawled in between them.

"Now it's my turn," she said. After taking a deep breath, Sejuani could barely react before before Ashe dove in, once again filling her body with the same warm sensation. Although she used similar tactics, Ashe was much more skilled, finding all of Sejuani's weak spots and lovingly moving her tongue across them. However, some time passed, and it seemed clear that this would not be enough to get the Freljordian beauty to climax. This was not a problem for Ashe. She slowly inserted her middle finger deep into her pussy, and moved her tongue upwards to focus on her clitoris.

It was all Sejuani could do to keep herself from crying with pleasure, but there was no way to prevent the long moans as the combined stimulation became to much to bear. Faster Ashe went, deeper she penetrated, and more forcefully she licked. Sejuani could feel a powerful sensation rising in her loins as the princess's treatment continued. Ashe's experienced fingers noticed it to, and she guessed that she would make her climax soon. She was right.

All it took was one moment, one spark. The tip of Ashe's middle finger brushed against Sejuani's spot, her trigger. At the exact same time, the bumpy taste buds on her tongue rubbed against an incredibly sensitive section of her clitoris. Sejuani gasped, and Ashe withdrew her finger. All at once, Sejuani experienced a massive climax, the first one of her life. A stream of liquid spurted from somewhere deep inside her body, exploding outward like a fountain. The stream turned into glistening crystals as it caught the moonlight. Ashe watched it in slow motion. It seemed suspended in air, but then, it inevitably fell from the sky, splashing over Ashe's breasts and trickling down her body.

Sejuani's body begged for more, and she called softly out to Ashe.

"Again," she pleaded. "Please."

"We can try for more than one some other day," Ashe replied softly. Sejuani lovingly stroked Ashe's breasts as their breathing slowed, massaging her warm fluids deep into the skin. Then they both laid back on the bed, covered in sweat and cum. After nearly five minutes of quiet pondering, the lovers fell softly fell asleep.

* * *

Sejuani blinked back tears as she stared directly into the sunlight of the morning. She awoke feeling fulfilled, her right arm around Ashe in a tender embrace. Ashe stirred, groping around for Sejuani's naked body. She located the spot she was looking for beneath the blankets and began a slow movement. Sejuani giggled as she felt Ashe rub her fingers across the sensitive skin between her legs.

"Last night, Ashe.."

"What?"

"It was so.. wonderful. Indescribable. I can't thank you enough. It was amazing."

"You were good too," Ashe told her, smiling.

"Ashe, I think I understand now. You're right about one thing: we don't have to suffer, and I don't care whether Freljord rips instelf apart or not."

"But what was I wrong about?" questioned Ashe.

"We both live on the spirit of the fight. You know you can feel it inside you." Ashe nodded. She was right.

"What do you propose we do?" A smile formed on Sejuani's face, and her icy blue eyes twinkled.

"I say we journey South... to join the League!" Their gazes locked. Ashe never said a word, but both of their minds were made up. As the sun shone through the window, it bathed the lovers in a warm light. As they pleasured each other's bodies, Sejuani could have sworn that she heard a bird singing in the morning. From then on, she knew that her life would never be the same.

_And so it goes._

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please keep in mind that this is my first ever fan fiction, so don't go too hard on me. Ha. Oh wait, I made a pun. That said, pretty much any feedback is welcome. Don't hesitate to leave me a PM. Thank you very much!**

**Also: I know that Sejuani uses a flail, not a mace. The word mace just seemed to fit better. I'm not sure exactly why. The game designers only refer to it once in her abilities, and simply call it a "weapon." Go figure.**

**-Davelin Marque**


End file.
